


Talk about it

by ColdAngels



Category: Regular Show
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAngels/pseuds/ColdAngels
Summary: "Why do you keep me around?" In the middle of a Seinfeld marathon, doubts of their relationship begin to come to the forefront of Mordecai's mind. MxB. Original written by President-Frankenstein on Tumblr. c:





	Talk about it

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so!
> 
> A Mordeson oneshot.
> 
> This was originally written by an amazing friend, President-Frankenstein (or Chris lol) on Tumblr. He gave me the original and basically let me have free reign haha. Though I've kept a few lines he'd written in, the majority of it is my own.
> 
> A part of the credit for this fic goes to him. c:
> 
> I did a slight change around with this one; instead of Mordecai reassuring Benson, it's the other way around. Really hope I got their characters right. *crosses fingers*
> 
> I'm pretty proud of this. Please tell me what you think. ^ ^

Benson awakens to the loud canned laughter of the television.

He glares at it as he rubs his burning eyes before pulling the blanket closer to his chin with small metal fingers. A grogginess quickly clouds his mind as his half lidded gaze slowly sweeps the coffee table for the remote to turn the volume down, but all he can see are a myriad of dvd boxsets, a set of knotted earbuds, and a semi-abandoned plastic bowl of popcorn that had been reduced mostly to un-popped kernels.

It's probably down the side of the couch somewhere.

He sighs in exasperation as he lies back into the cushion, forcing himself to watch the blurred moving colours on screen.

"Don't get me wrong, I like this girl," one of the pasty white blurs says hastily, "But she, she does this thing, she…she calls it  _cold_  slaw.'"

The audiences laughter is brief and hard.

"She calls it  _cold_  slaw?" the second pasty white blur echoes with a twinge of disbelief. Benson can see he has his hands on his hips.

"She calls it  **cold**  slaw!" the first pasty white blur exclaims as he throws his own hands out. It earns him a roar from the audience.

Benson manages a small smile. He's watched this episode at least a million times; even in such a zoned out state, he can still appreciate the terrible jokes and fake laughs.

His concentration is broken when he hears the shrill beep of the microwave. A third beep comes before the door is snapped open and a short silence follows. In seconds, it's punctuated by a soft but urgent "Crap…"

Bensons forehead creases. For a second, he wonders who's running about the kitchen until he catches sight of the empty space beside him. A shadow casts over it and his eyes lift to see Mordecai walking quickly into the living room, the handle of a scalding "Persist" mug clutched in his hand.

Benson feels the fog in his mind begin to slowly clear as the jay takes a careful seat next to him and attempts to bury himself into the blanket. The fabric of his hoodie is an immediate comfort to Benson as he presses his shoulder with his boyfriends own and smiles gleefully at the television screen.

"Aw sweet, is this the  _cold slaw_  episode?"

"Mm."

"Man, this is, like, a classic." Mordecai gestures the mug to the tv knowingly. "It ranks up there with Soup Nazi or The Marine Biologist."

Benson cracks an amused smile. He always loves when Mordecai casually expresses his love for nerd shit, "That high up, huh?"

"That high up." He repeats in agreement. As if to toast for the episode, Mordecai takes a cautious sip of his drink; a pained expression quickly makes its way on his face. He can't seem to swallow it down.

Benson notices the bulge in his cheek, "What is that?"

"Hmm?" Mordecais gaze meets his.

Benson points at the mug, "What're you drinking?" He asks flatly.

Mordecai's eyes screw shut in discomfort as he forces the liquid down. He holds the cup away from them both as he shamefully answers his boyfriends question.

"R-Reheated coffee…?" At Bensons raised brow, he stumbles out a defence, "I thought it would…you know, be easier than just making a new pot."

Benson rolls his eyes, "Yeah, not easier on the tastebuds."

Mordecai snorts as he leans more into Bensons frame. A blush rises on Bensons cheeks and he chuckles at the jays logic.

"You're a mess."

"Hey, you fell in love with this mess." Mordecai wraps an arm around his metal frame with a lazy smile.

Benson laugh is short, "I fall in love with a lot of messes. But you're my favourite one by far." He pauses briefly as Mordecai leans over to place the mug on the table. It's enough time for Benson to realise what he's just voiced before Mordecai returns to Bensons side. "Oh man…that was corny. Ignore that."

"No, that was smooth."

Benson drops his head into the crook of Mordecai's neck, "Shut up…"

Mordecai smirks as he begins to rub circles on his back, "Don't worry, Ben. You can be lame around me."

Benson moves away to nudge him gently in the arm, "You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Man, you're really handing out the insults tonight."

"Yeah, well, I'm tired."

Mordecai's gaze is warm as he raises his slightly sore arm and Benson falls easily back into the half embrace. His cheek rests against the softness of his hoodie and his gaze travels back to the tv screen, in time for another supposed comedic scene.

George is sitting in his usual booth at Tom's Restaurant, decked out in full KGB uniform complete with fuzzy ushanka. He's hunched over the table and is staring into the face of a small, fidgeting blonde woman over the top of his glasses.

"June?"

"…Yes?"

"How you're feeling right now, seeing me dressed like this? …That's how I feel whenever you pronounce it cold slaw."

The camera holds on Junes face as she's stunned into amazement. In response, the howl of a laugh track comes barreling in.

Benson smiles, "Idiot…"

They both watch the episode in silence.

After a few minutes, Mordecai decides to change the subject, "You know, I'm still surprised that you hired me." There's a clear interest to his voice. "This 20 - something former art student with no previous job experience jumps off a Greyhound at the Park gate, and the first thing you have to say to him is "Hey, you can pack away that Walkman now."

Benson snickers, "You did look pretty ridiculous with it." He sighs, "I'll admit, your resume was very poor. But…you did have slightly more credentials than Rigby. Even if you were a drop out."

Mordecai shifts uncomfortably beside him, but it goes unnoticed as the tv screen goes black and Jerrys incredibly unfunny stand up bit begins.

Bensons voice softens as he continues against Mordecai's shoulder, "Don't think I ever regretted hiring you. It's the one thing of many I don't wish I could take back in my life."

Mordecai is suddenly quiet. He doesn't speak until the beginning credits for another episode come in, "Hey, Benson?"

"Yeah?"

He feels him rest his beak atop his head, being careful to avoid his antenna.

" _Am_  I your favourite mess?"

It takes a second for Benson to understand what Mordecai means. When he does, he smiles and reaches for one of his hands, "Of course."

Mordecai gives a careful squeeze back, but there's no heart in it and Benson moves away to look at him. Mordecai is making the obvious effort to avoid his gaze.

"What brought this up?" Mordecais eyes dart along the carpet. "Was it something I said?"

"I…I mean…I just…" His face begins to warm in embarrassment. It's such a ridiculous matter, and yet…

"You  _can_  talk to me, Mordecai."

Mordecai shrugs, "That's the  _thing_ , Benson. I…I don't know If I can."

"…Well…try."

_Try._

_Okay._

"I guess…I…I wonder what you see in me." Mordecai takes a deep breath in before continuing, "I know we're dating and I know how we feel about each-other, but…well, why out of everyone, did you choose me? You said it yourself, I'm just some college drop out. Why would you want to keep someone like me around?"

"Mordecai, look at me."

With some reluctance, he does so and Benson holds his gaze.

"Am I speaking as your boss or your boyfriend?"

Mordecai hesitates, "Both."

"Alright." Benson takes the blanket to wrap around his shoulders. He clears his throat and puts on a more professional front, causing a light smile to tug Mordecai's lips, "At first, I didn't have many expectations of you. All I wanted was for what any boss does; for you to do your job. Thankfully you did…but let's be honest: I should've fired you years ago. We've wasted a lot of money in Park repairs." Benson chuckles uneasily as Mordecai glances away in shame.

"Which begs the question: Why do I keep you around?" Bensons voice takes on a firmer edge as his eyes search him, "Because you're loyal. You're hardworking and your honest and …you're fun. You helped me come out of my shell and you taught me that…as lame as it sounds…it's worth it to get out of bed in the morning. It took me a long time to realise it, but….I needed someone like you here. Not just for the Park, but…for me, too."

Mordecai feels his eyes becoming wet with tears. He blinks to let them fall but before he can wipe them away, Benson lets go of the blanket to reach up and brush his thumb gently against his cheek.

"Now, as your  _boyfriend_ …it's not far off from what I just said." He smirks as Mordecai dips his head, snorting with laughter. Benson trails his hand down to take his chin and he has Mordecai meet his gaze again, "The only real difference is I can do this." He carefully leans up to kiss him and Mordecai's eyes momentarily close.

He smiles cheekily as Benson moves away to look back at him.

"Is that why you keep me around?"

Bensons laces his fingers with his, "It's a bonus, that's for sure." Mordecai laughs again and Bensons face softens.

"I keep you around because you let me be myself around you. You're a wonderful partner, Mordecai; I need you to know that." He sighs as he gently squeezes his hand, "I've been hurt by so many people over the years. I never thought I would find anyone who understands me like you do. I can talk to you about anything and you're  _so_  patient with me." He lets go of his hand to grab the blanket as it falls behind him. A pause comes between them as he moves forward to place it around his shoulders and Mordecai hugs him to his chest. The sound of his steady heartbeat causes Benson to melt against him.

His voice is slightly muffled as he continues, "I don't care that you're a drop out. You love me for who I am. It's something nobody else could ever do. I'm so thankful you're in my life, Mordecai."

Mordecai hugs him tighter. A brief silence hangs in the air until Benson hears a light sniffling above him, before he feels a few drops of water on the top of his head. He smiles, "You okay?"

Mordecai wipes his eyes with his forefinger, "You really mean all that?"

Benson lifts his head away to look at him. Seeing his expression, he sits up to kiss his cheek before hugging him again, "You know I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

Mordecai smiles and turns his head to the tv screen, in time for another episode to begin. The first scene starts and he feels Benson's body relax in his arms.

"The Cashmere episode. Elaine's hilarious in this one."

Mordecai's eyes travel down to the coffee table where he sees the empty plastic bowl, "Would it be better with popcorn?" As he speaks, he unravels himself from Benson to retrieve it.

Benson sighs as he moves away, "Good call."

As he heads for the kitchen, Benson catches his hand and brings him down for another short kiss. Mordecai's cheeks redden as he's let go and Benson watches him leave.

"Don't start it without me!"

Benson fumbles around for the remote and his gaze scans the coffee table again, but even with the light from the kitchen, he's still unable to see it, "Where's the remote?"

The microwaves low hum begins to accompany the episodes canned laugh track.

"It's down the side of the couch!"

Benson snorts as he checks both sides and his hand clasps around a rectangle object. When he brings it to his eyes, his head shakes in disbelief.

Of course it was.

He pauses the episode and leans into the couch to wait, making sure to place the remote on the table where he can see it.


End file.
